


Forbidden Fruit

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Prompts I filled at Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

‘No! I forbid it! You can’t date him!’ if he spoke to her like that a few month ago, she’d cower in fear. Fear of  _waking the dragon_. Now, after her last boyfriend and his friends, Viserys was just a brat. With Drogo she learned to be a woman, and as a woman, she laughs at her brother’s red faced fury.

‘And why is that, Vi?’ he always hated the nickname, even before Rhaegar started calling him that ‘Afraid I’m gonna steal your only friend?’ her laugh echos in the living room, the idea that Jorah is his friend is ludicrous.

‘He is  _my_  business partner! You can’t date him!’ it was all a big sulking for him, especially now that he held no power over her.

Leaving home, she called him, Jorah was always ready for her.

‘Daenerys’ he was older than her, older than Drogo. And she liked that, he was her own forbidden fruit, just as she was his. ‘Do you want me to pick you up?’

‘Always’


End file.
